Reputation
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: Artemis likes looking cold and keeping potential enemies in constant fear of him but what happens when his entire school bears witness to a video that shows that maybe Arty isn't such a bad guy after all. Set after the time paradox. enjoy! Rated K for mentions of violence and mythical creatures
1. Simpletoons

**Reputation **

_**Set after the time Paradox and in a universe where he doesn't get the Atlantis Complex, though I use some reference to that particular book that I thought was too funny to leave out. I also decided to make Artys' school accept girls too, just to make things more interesting **_

**St Bartlebys school for young gentlemen and ladies**

Artemis stretched his arms above his head and resisted the urge to yawn. He was sat at the base of one of the many large oak trees that were littered artfully around the boarding school with book in lap. It was a beautifully scorching hot day outside as his Mother had made a point to mention over the phone several times that morning. Angeline had been determined to make the boy genius go outside and get him a tan but Artemis was equally determined to keep his vampire looks. He had promised to go outside in the end and kept to his word.

So after classes had finished for the day Artemis made his way to the large, isolated tree with satchel slung over his shoulder and book in hand. It was _Tristan and Isolde._ He had decided to read the real book rather than his e book and smirked as he sat down on the grassy ground and thought of Foaly. _He'd probably call me a barbarian or someth__ing of the likes _Artemis mused as his long, delicate fingers brushed some ebony hair from his pale face as he read. The young genius thought it was only right to read such an old book in this form.

Artemis had already read the book before, of course but it was one of his favourites and a few of his own books had taken some inspiration from _Tristan and Isolde_.

The Irish youth was donned in casual gear. Well it was casual for him. He wore a white, silken shirt with grey cotton trousers and his standard loafers, the shirt had the first three buttons undone and Artemis was for once tieless. Blue eyes scanned the pages as he flipped them (he had been wearing a contact in his now hazel eye so as to avoid awkward questions).

Artemis was fully engrossed in the book and was nearly finished when new shadows appeared, looming over Artemis. Artemis paused in his reading and silently cursed himself for not noticing their presence earlier before sliding his eyes closed closing the book with a _snap_. He stood calmly before opening his eyes, the piercing blue startling the boy who stood before him. _Piers Harling _Artemis recognised immediately before scanning the others _Sebastian Hyde and Eugene Rutter _they were the burly bullies of the school. At least as burly as prep school boys got. Artemis smirked his vampire smirk; he had faced trolls, the mafia, goblins and evil pixies. He wasn't scared of them.

"I 'd heard that you were planning on humiliating me" he mentioned casually as he cast a look at the audience that had gathered _almost the entire school _he noted "I'm eager to see how that pans out" he paused "I hope you aren't planning on beating me up, that would be _boring_and my butler would return the favour ten-fold "

Everyone who had heard of Artemis' butler; Butler felt their blood run cold. Eugene barked out a laugh and shook his head as he sneered "Don't worry Fowl, what we have in store for you will be very entertaining" Artemis nearly rolled his eyes when he added "for us at least"

Instead he indicated towards the large screen that had been dragged into plain view, everyone had been looking at it expectantly for a while "I suppose I should watch the screen?"

"I bet you think you're real smart-" started Piers

"A genius actually" Artemis interrupted, intelligence was his only skill, he didn't like it belittled

"Whatever, but you're really just a simple-toon" Piers grinned sharkishly as Artemis' eyes enlarged slightly at the nickname the twins had given him. The grin faded as Artemis gave him a glare that promised a painful death if Myles or Beckett were harmed.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Sebastian, the obvious ringleader of the group said testily and pressed play on the button of the small remote in his hand.

On screen were Myles and Beckett.

**-D'arvit-**

_Myles and Beckett build up a tower together, completely oblivious to the camera_. Artemis noticed that they're on the beach that Artemis and the rest of his family had visited just a week previously; no it was more than that. Artemis almost smiled when an image of himself appeared on screen. It was old footage shot last week, the twins were in no danger.

"_Hey simple-toon" Myles greeted as Artemis sat down next to them, wearing the randomosity shirt and jeans (SKINNY JEANS) his mother had forced him to wear. The camera zoomed out revealing Angeline, Butler and Juliet. His mother looked on approvingly, looking smug as girls in the back-round looked over at Artemis and giggled instead of shrieking in fear and running away. _

_Artemis himself took no notice of the girls but instead smiled fondly as Myles told him his plans for his next experiment. He hugged professor primate, or rather the exact replica of professor primate close to his chest while Beckett tried to eat a shell, attracting Artemis' attention._

"_Are you hungry or curious?" Artemis asked with a raised brow already knowing the answer_

"_Curr-ee-is" the two year old said with a grin while Myles rolled his eyes _

"_Simple-toon" He said simply _

"_Now, now" a voice behind the camera laughed "You shouldn't call your brother a simpleton" _

"_Apparently he likes it" Artemis said as he looked into the camera "I don't know why you insist on videoing things like this. We're a family of genii we're hardly going to forget" _

"_It's good to have things to look back on physically, and I'd like to show this to your future wife" Angeline smiled _

_Artemis groaned but didn't argue any more _

"_I'm sure you'll remember this day in the future and laugh" Butler smiled _

"_More like you'll look back and laugh" Artemis scoffed "__**Randomosity**__ isn't even a word" he scowled down at his shirt. _

"_Trust me Arty, I'm already laughing" Juliet chimed in with a giggle._

"_Thank you, Juliet. Remind me to make fun of you the next time you wear something ridiculous" _

"_I swear you're more casual with Butler and Juliet than us, sometimes" Artemis the first sighed from behind the camera, there was no malice in his words but the silence was pregnant. It was an unspoken fact that Butler had been like a father to Artemis during the absence of Artemis I and the unasked question had always been whether Arty still saw Butler as a father figure rather than Timmy. _

"_COOL a jell-fish" Beckett said in awe, breaking the silence _

"_I think you mean jelly fish" Artemis said distractedly before his eyes widened _

"_Don't touch it!" He exclaimed and lifted his little brother away from the jelly fish that had washed up, just in time to stop him from poking one of the tentacles. _

_Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Butler smiled proudly that Artemis' reflexes had improved, the camera was quickly turned off and the screen went blank to the sounds of Beckett saying "I wanna eat it!" and _

_Myles saying "I wanna 'speriment on it!" Eagerly too._

Back in the present all eyes were on the boy genius who everyone thought of as cold and heartless. Artemis could practically see the hearts in girls (and some boys eyes) as he glared at the three stooges in front of him. They all thought the new side to Artemis was adorable (and that he looked good in normal clothes)

"What was the point of this exactly?" He demanded with a raised brow

"Everyone's always scared of you, Fowl" Eugene sneered

"Now you're less intimidating, we know you have a heart now" Piers continued

"Get ready for a tough few years, cus I'm gonna make your life hell" Sebastian finished

Artemis was actually taken aback "You're morons" He said, as if he didn't believe it "This is a school for gifted students but really, this has to be the worst thought out plan ever!"

The crowd was listening to every word so the trio tried to look tough

"What do you mean?" Sebastian snarled

"I mean that what you should have done is show me the video and then use it to blackmail me. Now you no power. Also you haven't even taken into account the fact that I'm not ashamed of having a heart" Artemis sighed, obviously disappointed "The only non-idiotic part was how you managed to find and steal the video, how did you do it? I have several guesses but I'd like to know for definite"

"The blonde girl, Juliet gave it to us and said that you aren't as much of a meanie as you want people to think" Piers admitted

"Oh… well that's not very impressive at all" Artemis frowned then he let a small smile curve the sides of his lips up. It wasn't a joyful smile, it was sadistic "And now you have made a very powerful enemy"

Half the crowd fled then and there, the other half stayed, utterly transfixed by the show Artemis was putting on or frozen in fear.

"Did you know" He began coldly "That there are mines under the ground where we are standing?" He asked

"There aren't" Sebastian stated, slightly unnerved but still cocky "They'd have blown up by now"

Artemis actually chuckled "Not the kind of mines you're talking about, these are the mines my family put there" Artemis lied smoothly "They're a special kind of mine that don't kill. They can make your teeth shatter and eardrums burst at the same time. I of course no how to avoid the affects"

Hairs stood up on the back of everybody's' necks

"These mines are set off by a code, a series of words, only I, my mother, father and brothers and also Butler and Juliet know the code" he paused for dramatic effect "Mess with me or my family again and I will end you"

Everyone was still frozen as he walked away with a triumphant smirk. Some days it just felt good being evil.


	2. Call me Artemis Fowl

**Call me Artemis Fowl **

It had been a week and three days since the "incident" as Artemis had dubbed it. Though even he had to admit that was vague considering the life he led. More to the point was that girls were still making googly eyes at him along with some boys though Artemis tried not to think about that. It was getting tiring, if he knew popularity was so tedious he would have stopped the three idiots before they had a chance to reveal the home video to everyone.

Sighing, the boy genius sat down in his seat. To make matters worse he was in music class now. It wasn't that he disliked music in any way, in fact he loved it. Composing songs and musicals was one of his favourite hobbies. No, what was so terrible about the music class was the teacher; Mr Conroy. Artemis had had him for years now and the man still hadn't forgiven him for rigging his keyboard to play "Twinkle, twinkle little star" no matter what note he played. The young Fowl thought this unjustified as it had never actually proven to be him. He had done it but that was besides the point.

"Okay, class" Mr Conroy drawled from the front of the classroom, like clockwork everyone stopped their various discussions and Artemis barely resisted rolling his eyes "I'm going to give you and exciting project today"

Several chairs squeaked as students leaned forward in their seats

"I want you all to compose pieces of original music"

_Easy _Artemis thought _I'll just use one of my old pieces _

"I want it to be your own personal theme tune" Mr Conroy continued, looking ecstatic "And" he continued "I want you to pick the genre the song will be in out of this hat" he pulled a top hat out from under his desk and ignored the various groans from around the classroom.

When the hat got to Artemis he reached in blindly and only opened the folded slip of paper when Mr Conroy had finished their row.

It read, very simply in his teacher's large scrawl **PUNK ROCK **

He just stared at it for half a moment before slipping it into his breast pocket _D'arvit _he swore silently. _This is going to be more difficult than I thought_

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa NaNaNaNaNa**

When Artemis arrived at Fowl Manor he set to work almost immediately. First of course he greeted his family and Juliet and ate lunch. After that he retired to his room.

He spent a lot of time just staring at the instrument. His Mother had bought it for him on his last birthday as she knew how talented he was with music. He'd never played guitar before, he was sure it would be easy but looking down at his perfectly manicured nails he knew they would be ruined.

"Well I refuse to admit defeat" he spoke determinedly to himself and picked up the guitar, slinging the strap over his shoulders and silently mourning his hands that would soon be in ruins.

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa NaNaNaNaNa**

It was the day of the big reveal, finally Artemis' turn to show off his "theme song" He walked on to the stage in what he felt was appropriate attire. Actually it was what Juliet thought was appropriate attire. He was in skin-tight leather jeans and a simple loose white t-shirt and he was wearing fingerless gloves and _vans _shoes.

He noted that once again the entire school had turned out to watch him in what would probably be a humiliating event.

The rest of the band that he had hired set up as well behind him as he plugged in his electric guitar.

When they were ready Mr Conroy nodded from the first row "Okay, Fowl, show us what you got"

They needed no further prompting.

Artemis started in on the guitar shortly followed by the drums and he threw all caution to the wind and actually whooped. The intro had everyone captivated.

And then he started singing

"_Yea-ea-eah _

_Call me Artemis Fowl_

_I never started this _

_But now it's getting heavy _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_It's time to devastate _

_Your dirty little plan_

_Whatever kind of trick it is _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_The name is Artemis Fowl _

_I'm at the start of being _

_Something Legendary _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_I will dominate _

_Your dirty little plan_

_(dirty little plan) _

_Warning!_

_Things I only dreamed _

_May be _

_Closer than they seem_

_I just_

_saw what I couldn't believe _

_I best get on the run _

_Something wicked this way comes _

_I think it's time we got the pleasantries _

_o-ver with _

_my nemesis _

_I'll enjoy this_

_Take my money all away_

_Still I'll figure out just what to do_

_I don't care what you may say _

_So D'arvit to you _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_Call me Artemis Fowl_

_I never started this _

_But now it's getting heavy _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_Time to devastate _

_Your dirty little plan_

_Whatever kind of trick it is _

_Yea-ea-eah_

_The name is Artemis Fowl _

_I'm at the start of being _

_Something Legendary _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_I will dominate _

_Your dirty little plan_

_(dirty little plan)"_

The audience rocked out with the band at this point. Artemis was glad it was all going over well, he was a bit worried about putting a fairy word in but just as he had predicted when small use of a foreign word was thrown in most people would ignore or automatically come up with an alternative.

"_Yea-ea-eah _

_Call me Artemis Fowl_

_I never started this _

_But now it's getting heavy _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_Time to devastate _

_Your dirty little plan_

_Whatever kind of trick it is _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_The name is Artemis Fowl_

_I never started this _

_But now I'm finishing it _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_I will dominate _

_Your dirty little plan_

_(dirty little plan)_

_Yea-ea-eah _

_Call me Artemis Fowl_

_I never started this _

_But now it's getting heavy _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_Time to devastate _

_Your dirty little plan_

_Whatever kind of trick it is _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_The name is Artemis Fowl_

_I never started this _

_But now I'm finishing it _

_Yea-ea-eah _

_I will dominate _

_Your dirty little plan_

_(dirty little plan)_

_Call me Artemis Fowl _

_The name is Artemis Fowl_

_Call me Artemis Fowl_

_The name is Artemis Fowl_

_Yea-ea-eah!" _

The song ended and Artemis smirked triumphantly even though he was sweaty and out of breath and his nails was derelict. Everyone was still cheering five minutes later when Mr Conroy announced that Artemis had once again gotten an A.

Upon hearing this, Artemis thanked the audience them promptly turned on heel and walked briskly off the stage. Now that the adrenalin had worn off he longed for some _proper _clothes, and he missed his loafers.

_I think I'll stick to organized crime _he thought _much less sweaty _


End file.
